


Beholden

by mohinikapuahi



Series: January 2014 WOTD Drabbles [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi





	Beholden

Walking down the gangway, Danny squinted into the midday sun. He hadn’t even made it onto land yet and already he hated the place. It was too bright, too sunny and even breathing made his shirt stick to his sweaty skin. Lifting his face towards the dock, he shaded his eyes and looked for his staff. A local family, beholden to his father, had been charged with airing out the property his father had purchased. Danny swayed, weeks at sea had stolen his land legs.  
“Mr Williams?”

Danny nodded at the muscular Asiatic man.

“I’m Chin Ho. Welcome home, sir.”


End file.
